


Morning Routine

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Human AU, M/M, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alarm went off around 6:30am, but Gabriel was quick to turn it off. Quickly enough, he had hoped, to keep Sam from being awoken by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

The alarm went off around 6:30am, but Gabriel was quick to turn it off. Quickly enough, he had hoped, to keep Sam from being awoken by it. But the impossibly tall man was a light sleeper and even the small movement from his lover was enough to make him stir. Gabriel groaned as Sam sat up, looking about the messy room. 

“Ready for breakfast?” he asked groggily, softly tugging on a bit of Gabriel’s messy brown hair. He received a scoff in reply and the blanket was pulled away from him. Sam sighed and spooned against Gabriel’s back, kissing his neck softly. “Wake up, lazy. We can’t be late again.”

“Like hell we can’t.”

He gently ran his fingernails over the soft tanktop covering Gabriel’s stomach. “Be good and cooperate. We’re lucky Crowley lets us work there at all.”

“Maybe you are… I actually do my job…” He was quick to add, “When I’m there.”

“Please, there is no aspect of your job that he couldn’t do himself.” He closed his eyes, still curled up against him. “Along with everything else he does.”

“Doesn’t mean he wants’ta.” It was silent for a bit and Gabriel knew he was winning. “Just another hour.”

“Set the alarm.” He was already falling back asleep. “And don’t turn it off again.” 

“Sure, sugar bear. Whatever you say.


End file.
